


【彬昇】有你真好

by Gummybear423059



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200525這個世界線是只有鄭秀彬上班，姜昇植當家庭主夫(^ω^)--
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 9





	【彬昇】有你真好

**Author's Note:**

> 200525  
> 這個世界線是只有鄭秀彬上班，姜昇植當家庭主夫(^ω^)  
> \--

又一個等到天快亮對方才終於回家的日子，姜昇植有點受不了，雖然他知道鄭秀彬是想分擔一些經濟上的負擔，但這個月已經加班加了有二十幾天了，每天都在接近晚餐的時間收到鄭秀彬說今天不會在家吃飯的訊息，姜昇植覺得不能再這樣下去了。

「秀彬啊，我有話要跟你說。」姜昇植闔上看到一半的書，看向鄭秀彬。

「嗯？」

鄭秀彬剛從浴室出來，上身赤裸而下身只圍了一條浴巾，隨意的擦著頭髮，帶著滿滿水氣坐到床上，姜昇植便自動掀開了棉被過去幫他吹頭髮。

等吹乾之後，手撫上鄭秀彬的腦袋順順髮絲，接著說自己想說的話。

「就是……我們找天開個家庭會議吧。」

「怎麼突然？」

姜昇植誠實地說了關於自己覺得鄭秀彬加班次數過多的事情，他一個人在家，做了兩人份的飯卻只能自己吃，多孤單啊。

「但那些不是我說不做就能不做的啊，很多事情除了我其他同事都不會呢……我也是沒其他辦法才一直加班的。」鄭秀彬仰起頭往後倒，蹭著姜昇植的胸口。

「我知道……可是……難道你同事們都不會覺得讓你一個留在公司很愧疚嗎？」

「哈哈哈，那些沒心沒肺的傢伙是絕對不會這麼想的。」

姜昇植的手指伸進髮絲之間按著鄭秀彬的頭皮，沉默著幫他按摩。

  
  
  


「啊……秀彬啊……那裡不……嗯……」

姜昇植赤裸著上半身獨自坐在雙人床上，手放進褲子裡想像著鄭秀彬正在撫摸自己，他沒有跟鄭秀彬說，因為加班不能和鄭秀彬親密接觸的日子，他都是自己一個人來的。

每次鄭秀彬回到家的時候都已經太晚了，睡幾個小時又得去上班，姜昇植怕要求了會害鄭秀彬過度勞累也就都忍下來了，其實他真的很想跟鄭秀彬做，想得不得了。

脫下褲子把按摩棒的強度開到最大，抹上潤滑劑緩緩地靠近洞口，閉上眼睛想像是鄭秀彬用他硬起來的地方挑逗自己，忘情地發出嬌喘，想要藉由這個行為來消除鄭秀彬不能陪在身邊的不安。

床上濕了一片，雙頰發燙喘著氣，姜昇植撐起舒服過後變得癱軟的身軀，想在鄭秀彬回家前清理好自己的痕跡，才離開床沒幾步就被人從身後環抱。

「要去哪裡？」鄭秀彬貼在姜昇植的耳邊說完，從後頸開始往下欣賞姜昇植的裸體。

「你、你今天沒有加班嗎……」

「嗯，因為老婆說不希望我一直加班嘛，今天就跟大家同時下班了。」

姜昇植聽見鄭秀彬對自已的稱呼，耳朵發紅害羞得不像話，雖然很開心，但是他剛剛在床上的樣子該不會都被看到了吧，才想著就被鄭秀彬轉過了身，鄭秀彬脫下西裝外套，鬆了鬆領帶，把皮帶解開隨意丟在地板上，手放在姜昇植的腰上開始擁吻起來。

姜昇植環抱著鄭秀彬的脖子，鄭秀彬的手開始撫摸姜昇植的下半身，舌頭糾纏之間漏出幾聲喘息，姜昇植將手往鄭秀彬的胸口放，順著往下解開了鄭秀彬的襯衫，唾液牽成了一絲情慾，姜昇植跪在鄭秀彬的雙腿之間，吞了吞口水緩緩將鄭秀彬的褲子往下拉。

紅著臉注視鄭秀彬已經變硬的地方，看了一眼鄭秀彬的臉之後小心地含入口中慢慢吞吐著，鄭秀彬輕輕撫摸姜昇植的頭，看著姜昇植用舌頭在前端打轉，熟練的技術讓鄭秀彬的呼吸變得沉重，喘著氣告訴姜昇植做得很好，姜昇植聽見稱讚後努力加速，成功讓鄭秀彬射在自己嘴裡。

白色的液體從嘴角滑落，姜昇植看著鄭秀彬，在被阻止之前將鄭秀彬留在自己口中的液體吞了下去。

「好色哦……」鄭秀彬拿衛生紙擦了擦姜昇植的嘴角，把姜昇植抱到床上。

「你不就喜歡這樣……」姜昇植坐在床上咬咬唇張開了腿，看著鄭秀彬再度硬起來的部分，心臟跳得比剛才還快。

手在下半身游移，由上往下親吻著姜昇植的身體，含住胸前的點吸了幾下，抬頭問姜昇植這裡怎麼沒有母乳可以喝呢，要不是姜昇植被鄭秀彬亂跑的手搞得腦袋當機，他一定會馬上問鄭秀彬要現在就死還是做完再死。

鄭秀彬看向姜昇植雙腿間，手放上姜昇植的大腿低頭開始舔他的大腿內側，舌頭刻意越來越靠近姜昇植的重要部位，姜昇植手往床頭櫃一伸，打開保險套的袋子遞給鄭秀彬，示意自己等到極限了。

鄭秀彬笑著迅速戴上保險套，伸出兩指放進姜昇植的洞穴裡，姜昇植濕得很快，鄭秀彬調整姿勢讓姜昇植躺著，放進姜昇植裡面開始抽插起來。

「啊、啊……嗯……」

床隨著鄭秀彬進出的動作搖晃著，速度逐漸加快，姜昇植沒發覺自己的嬌喘也變得越來越大聲，鄭秀彬笑著舔上姜昇植的耳朵。

「我們昇植啊……是想告訴左鄰右舍被我弄得很舒服嗎？」

「嗯……啊……討厭鬼……」

撇頭緊閉雙唇，試圖不再讓自己發出聲音，鄭秀彬保持進入的狀態將姜昇植身體抬起，自己躺下，變成騎乘式以後繼續動作。

比剛才頂得還要更深，姜昇植根本沒辦法忍耐自己的聲音，鄭秀彬嘟起嘴示意想接吻，姜昇植低下身回應他的要求，上面跟下面的嘴都舒服得不能自拔。

「啊、嗯……還要……」

「看來明天只能請假了呢……」

結束了一輪之後又做了一輪，歡愛的痕跡滿布，姜昇植身上被種下了很多洗不掉的點，洗澡的時候鄭秀彬不斷說著姜昇植的身體好色情，想乾脆辭職每天在家做個沒完算了，果然迎來了一頓毒打。

「啊……鄭秀彬你……夠……啊啊……」

「明明在床上還一直說要，怎麼在這就不想要了？嗯？」

阻止毒打的方式是讓姜昇植趴在浴室的牆，扶著他的臀部狠狠插入，啃咬著後頸，又開始進出姜昇植的體內。

其實鄭秀彬回到家時還沒脫下鞋就聽到房裡傳來的聲音，偷偷把姜昇植自我安慰的全程看完，同樣飢渴多時的鄭秀彬，暗自決定請假做個三天三夜。

姜昇植被弄得覺得再繼續做搞不好真的會物理性升天，抱抱鄭秀彬求他清理好就快睡吧，以後還有得是時間做。

「好哦，我以後不加班了，每天做也可以哦。」

「你是不是想累死我……」

  
  


輕聲說了晚安，幸福的睡去，姜昇植今後不用再怕等不到鄭秀彬一起吃晚飯了。

隔天姜昇植起得晚沒能做早餐給鄭秀彬，起床時鄭秀彬和自己都還裸著身體，想著他應該餓了，連忙起身走到廚房。

卻看見餐桌上已經擺好了兩份長得不好看但味道不錯的食物，連同他們剛結婚時用到現在的情侶馬克杯，一起擺在桌上。

**有你真好。**

早餐旁貼著的小紙條如此寫著。


End file.
